


King&Queen

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gamora is the Queen of Asgard, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: ...потому что за королем всегда стоит королева.





	King&Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Тотальное АУ, фантазия на максималках. Просто захотелось как-то обыграть эту цитату по отношению к данной паре.
> 
> Иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c848628/v848628212/255b2/4XKGXnBj-8Q.jpg

Про королеву ходят разные слухи.

  
Говорят, что она из смертных. Что король познакомился с ней во время своих странствий в поисках таинственных Камней Бесконечности. Что растил ее не кто-нибудь, а безумный титан Танос, и крови на ее руках достаточно, чтобы утопить весь Асгард. Поговаривают даже, что королева не отреклась от своего прошлого и до сих пор прячет кинжалы в складках платья, готовая прикончить любого, кто коснется ее.

  
Слухов много, и никто точно не знает, какие из них правдивы, а какие лишь призваны очернить.

  
Королеве дела нет до пересудов. Королева - всегда рядом с королем. Где бы он ни был, какие бы государственные вопросы ни решал - она не отходит от него, спокойная и прекрасная, тенью - за правым плечом.

  
Да, королева красива. Красива почти вызывающей, экзотической красотой, той самой, что ясно дает понять: она здесь чужая. Но каждый, кто хоть раз видел ее бездонные глаза и пламя волос, волнами спадающих на точеные плечи, уже не способен забыть их. Рассказывают, что король безумно влюбился в нее после первой же встречи, однако она была холодна и неприступна, и завоевать ее сердце ему удалось далеко не сразу.

  
Он действительно ее любит, сомнений нет ни у кого. Это заметно по его взглядам, улыбкам, по тому, как он постоянно приобнимает ее за талию, как целует руку при всех. В такие моменты для него, кажется, не существует никого, кроме нее.

  
Королева же всегда сдержанна и невозмутима, увидеть ее улыбающейся - роскошь, доступная очень немногим. Иногда ее навещает сестра, у которой внешность по здешним меркам еще более экзотична. Иногда к ней прилетают друзья, среди которых - живое дерево и говорящий енот. Король встречает гостей вполне тепло и радушно, так что слухов становится только больше.

  
Но есть то, что неизвестно многочисленным сплетникам. То, чего они узнать не могут даже при огромном желании.

  
Что у обоих за спиной - потери и беспросветное отчаяние, от которых они и нашли спасение в объятиях друг друга.

  
Что он до сих пор просыпается от пахнущих кровью и смертью кошмаров, и тогда она обнимает его и держит его голову у себя на груди, пока он не успокаивается. И он делает то же самое для нее.

  
Что самые драгоценные, самые искренние свои улыбки она бережет для него. И лишь он видит ее такой - умиротворенной, нежной и светящейся от счастья.

  
Что она действительно прячет кинжал в платье - чтобы убить всякого, кто посмеет предать его.

  
_\- Ты королева._

_  
\- Я в первую очередь воин._

  
Это - и в словах ее, и в поступках. В бою они единое целое, до последнего защищать готовы - свою семью и свое королевство.

  
Она никогда не мечтала стать королевой, но принимает ответственность - за народ, по сути, чужой - и разделяет ее с ним. Она - его опора, его надежный тыл, и редко он что-то серьезное решает, не посоветовавшись с ней. Он старается быть хорошим королем, но и половины бы не смог достичь без нее.  
  
...потому что за королем всегда стоит королева.


End file.
